princebaltos_wildehopps_fanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Of Love and Healing
Of Love and Healing is a fanfic by PrinceBalto. Premise While she and Nick are dating, Judy helps Nick finally overcome the fear of muzzles he has had ever since the Junior Ranger Scouts incident. Story Despite having overcome most of the grief of what happened during the Junior Ranger Scouts incident, Nick still had a lingering reminder of it, not on his physical body, but in his mind: he had become phobic of muzzles during the incident. Right now, he was sitting with Judy, his now-girlfriend since the end of the savage crisis, watching TV. He sighed, and Judy turned. "Nick, is something wrong?" she asked. Nick turned to her. "Judy, can I talk to you about something?" he asked. Judy smiled. "Of course, handsome. You can tell me anything," she said. Nick looked around for a long moment. "Do you remember when I told you the story about the incident with the Junior Ranger Scouts?" he replied. Judy nodded. "Yes, I remember," she said. Nick looked away sadly. "Well, there's another part to it, one I didn't tell you," he stated. Judy was curious. "What is it, Nick? If you're comfortable telling me," she answered. Nick sighed. "I'm phobic of muzzles," he admitted, sounding ashamed. Judy hugged him. An idea entered her head then and there. "That's nothing to be upset or ashamed about, Nick. In fact, if you're willing, I could help you through it," she said. Nick gave her a curious look. "How do you plan to do that?" he asked. Judy shrugged. "I need to think about it," she admitted. Nick nodded. "Fine, I agree, if you can think of how to do it," he said. Judy smiled and kissed him. "Don't worry, Nick, I think I will," she said. That night, after dinner and alone in her tiny apartment, Judy searched for a way to help Nick overcome his phobia. After a long time, she figured it out: exposure therapy. She would get a muzzle and expose him to it gradually. However, first, she wanted to get permission from Marian. She called her boyfriend's mother on the cell phone. Marian answered. "Hello, Judy," she said. Judy put on her best, kindest sounding voice. "Hey, Mrs. Wilde. I have a question for you: did Nick really become muzzle-phobic after what happened with the Junior Ranger Scouts?" she asked. Marian sighed sadly. "Yes, sadly, it's true. Robin and I have tried to help him, but it really hasn't worked," she said. It was then that Judy revealed her plan. Marian wanted to say yes, but wanted to be sure of one thing. "Very well, but make sure that you don't permanently traumatize my son," she stated. Judy nodded. "Don't worry, Mrs. Wilde. He won't be traumatized," she said. Marian then gave her agreement. In the next couple of days, she acquired a fox-size muzzle and met up with Nick again at his home. She looked at him, setting the back containing the muzzle on the coffee table. "Now, Nick, I am going to help you, but you will have to face your fear," she said. Nick shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "You mean..." he said. Judy nodded. "Yes, but I am trying to help you. I am a ZPD cop. Helping people is part of my job. Now, are you ready?" he said. Nick nodded, but prepped himself to leave. Judy pulled out the muzzle and set it on the table. Nick was obviously wanting to get up and leave the room, but Judy made him stay. "Nick, it can't jump over and attack you. It's just metal and straps, remember that. In and of itself, it can do nothing," she said. Nick stopped moving for a moment. "It can't..." he said weakly. Judy smiled. The help progressed over a period of weeks. Nick went from looking at it, to touching it to having it on his lap and hand. He made great progress. Finally, Judy decided that it was time for the final step: having it near his face. She smiled at him. "Are you ready, my brave fox?" she asked. Nick nodded. Judy then held it near his face, almost putting it on him. The treatment had worked. Nick had overcome his phobia. Judy's love had healed him. He smiled at her. "I'm dating the best cop in the ZPD," he said. They shared a kiss to remember. Category:Nick gets over his fear of muzzles Category:PrinceBalto Category:Zootopia 2.0 continuity Category:In the Zootopia universe Category:Stories where Nick and Judy are in the dating stage Category:Comfort fics Category:Stories where one character helps another Category:Oneshots Category:Romance